


Home.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Holy shit Ed's, your arm!""Yeah I'm completely aware of what my arm is like right now dumbass, it's attached to my body!"______________________________________________





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first Reddie fic I cant wait to regret this in a few months :)), the first scene is changed a bit from the movie. Also the spacing and layout got a little messed up in the beginning just so ya know

"Holy shit Ed's, your arm!"  
"Yeah I'm completely aware of what my arm is like right now dumbass, it's attached to my body!"  
It was hard to tell which one of them was panicking more at that moment. Eddie Kaspbrak the one who had just fallen through the floor and broke his arm. Or Richie Tozier his best friend. Eddie was sat up against the wall, Richie ran straight for him when he and Bill reached the bottom of the stairs. The two of them had completely disregarded the other losers, they could fight off IT themselves.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Obviously it hurts dumbass."  
"Fuck, ah, um, I don't know what to do." After muttering out his words Richie thought he sounded like Bill with his loss for words. It was almost like a stutter.  
"You're the one that's not broken! Calm down!"  
"Shut up Eddie! If you haven't noticed this is kind of stressful!"  
"Well this hurts like a bitch, and I'd like to get out of here alive so help me!"  
"Okay, okay. I'm gonna snap your arm back into place."  
"Oh no. Don't you fucking touch me!"  
"Eddie! You just told me to help you!"  
"If you think I would let you put my arm back in place then you're batshit crazy!"  
"Then I'm definitely batshit crazy."  
With a quick reach of his hands, Richie grabbed Eddies limp arm. Before the smaller boy could fight back he quickly snapped it. A loud crack could be heard as Eddie let out a yelp.  
"Fuck you! Oh my god!"  
"I'm sorry Ed's but someone had to, and the others are kinda busy right now."  
"I hate you. I hope you know that"  
"I love you too Eddie."  
"Cut the crap trash mouth, how're we all gonna get out of here?"  
"Cut the crap? Eddie I just saved your arm! And I calmed you down! You should be thanking me for coming to your rescue, and-"  
"Beep beep Richie."  
"Sorry Ed's."  
      Suddenly another crack filled the room.  The two boys looked up to see that Beverly had shoved a pipe through the clowns head.  He looks disheveled and horrified at her bravery.  He slowly slumped out of the room, Bill trailing close behind.  The others ran over to Eddie.  
———  
     To say Sonia Kaspbrak was infuriated would be an understatement.  When she saw her little boy clutching his arm with his face screwed up in pain her anger over came her.  She pulled her car right next to the losers club, stopping them in their tracks.  
     "Edward! What the hell happened? Your arm!"  
     "Mom w-"  
     "Get in the car now! We have to go! You need a cast!" Eddie only stared at her not budging.  
     "Eddie! Now!"  
     Eddie knew he was in deep shit and had no desire to sink further, so he half sprinted to the other side of the car and hopped inside.  His stomach churned as he looked out to his friends.  He could already hear his mother's words about how he wasn't to leave the house to see them anymore.  
     "M-mrs K-kaspbrak, we were a-a-attacked." Bill muttered out.  
     She only gave him a glare, Ritchie thought if she would've looked any longer that it would've burned a hole through his forehead.  She quickly turned on her heel and took a seat next to her son.  He took one last glance of his friends before his mother hit the gas speeding away.  
———  
Eddie sat cross legged on his neatly made bed a red permanent marker in his hand. He scribbled over the word etched in black ink, making it into something his mother wouldn't be mad over. He looked down at his restricted arm that now read 'lover' instead of 'loser'. Though he thought loser was definitely more fitting. He capped the marker and set it down on his night stand before replacing its place in his hands with a book. He was still quite shaken after what had happened earlier. And he would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking of his friends.  
Eddie froze moments later as he heard quiet but quick taps on his window. He gingerly looked up to find a disheveled Richie Tozier peering in from the outside. He gave Eddie a goofy grin when they made eye contact. Eddie wouldn't have been happier to see anyone else. He loved that asshole more than anyone. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had always felt strongly for Richie. At first only thinking of him as a friend but slowing butterflies began to fly in the smaller boy's stomach when his idiot best friend was near.  
Eddie quickly got off his bed and walked to the window, unlocking it as he pushed it open.  
"Took you long enough, it's freezing out there!"  
"Well I have a front door you know." Eddie replied with a smile.  
"Ah yes, I'm sure you mom would've been thrilled to see her favorite person knock on her door at half past midnight!" Eddie punched his arm playfully as they walked over to the bed and sat down side by side.  
"So did you need something?"  
"I've been worried about you all day Ed's. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Richie looked into Eddies eyes, he talked in a calm serious tone. This was a rare occurrence for the loud mouth boy.  
"I'm okay. Just a little scared that's all."  
"Me too."  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Neither knew what to say. All they knew was the each other's company brought them much needed comfort. But soon enough the silence was gone again, it was Eddie who broke it.  
"Richie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you help me today? I mean the others were fighting It and you could've helped them, but you came to me instead. Why?" Richie stared at him blankly for a moment, his mind deep with thought.  
"If I told you the real reason you'd hate me, and we can't you hating me Eddie Spaghetti." Richie teased, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I could never hate you trashmouth, now fess up."  
Once again Richie stared at him. How the hell was he supposed to tell him he was in love with him. He had been suppressing it for so long but he was sure he had seen through the cracks slightly. Richie always told stories of fucking girls and sleeping with Eddies mother just to rile his friend up. But he would also playfully tease him hoping that he would understand.  
Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier, for the first time in his life seemed to be at a complete loss for words. He just continued to stare down at Eddie, admiring all his features. The way his soft brown eyes sparkled even in the dim light. Or how he had freckles splattered lightly along the bridge of his nose. He was beautiful. And holy shit was Richie gay for him.  
"Well uh, becauseimsortainlovewithyou."  
"Sorry what?" Eddie asked not understanding a single word.  
"I'm in love with you Eddie. I have been for so long."  
Richie immediately looked to the floor, what the hell had he just done? That was it, he had just lost his best friend and he had outed himself, he couldn't wait to get a fist in his mouth at school for that. He began to feel tears pool in his eyes. This was something no one had ever seen him do.  
"Rich." No reply.  
"Richie.." Eddie placed his hands under the crying boy's chin tilting it up so their eyes met once again. Without saying a word he leaned in, and pressed his soft lips to Richies slightly rough ones.  
Richie was in shock not kissing back at first but then slowly catching on. It was soft, sweet, and simple. Neither could get enough. Eddie moved his hands up into Richies nest of curls playing with them. As Richies hands we sat on the sides of his small frame. Eventually the two pulled away and smiled shyly at each other. Richie pulled Eddie into his chest, their limbs wrapping around each other's torsos. The familiar scent of cigarettes and cologne engulfed Eddie. This felt like home.  
"I love you too."


End file.
